Ferry Rides
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Very short one-shot! The alternate ending everyone had been thinking of well...I had , but never really got. For all of you people out there that simply couldn't get over the ending of SI.


_Title: Ferry Rides_

_Summary: Very short one-shot! The alternate ending everyone had been thinking of [well...I had], but never really got. For all of you people out there that simply couldn't get over the ending of SI._

_Genre: Horror, Tragedy  
_

_Rating: T_

---

**Silent Knight: I just watched Shutter Island, and couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Basically, we're gonna go with what Teddy thought. Meaning that in this alternate ending, Shutter Island **does** house patients to run tests on them. The little girl in his dreams was the girl that had died when Teddy was in the force, and he felt like he failed to save her and all the other survivors. He** isn't** a mental patient. I just want to make sure you get this and don't think I'm following the ending of Shutter Island step by step.**

**I only own this story and the alternate ending idea. Everything else doesn't belong to me at all.**

**Enjoy.**

**Silent Knight over and out!  
**

* * *

**Ferry Rides**

**Oneshot**

Teddy Daniels gripped the shotgun tightly, his soggy shoes squishing against the rocks as he approached the lighthouse. This was it. He was going to go in there, fish Chuck Aule, his partner, out of there and get the fuck in the ferry. And then they'd be out of this hellhole forever. Never would they have to come back. They...they'd expose these bastards and their sick, twisted minds to everyone in the world.

But then, just as he was inches away, he stopped.

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows, running a hand over his head. That surely wasn't because of that medication Dr. Cawley had slipped him.

_Chuck laying there, unmoving, as the waves continued to crash again and again over his body. The long drop...it could've killed anyone. Along with the deadly currents of the water. One of the guards had told him that, but Teddy didn't suspect it to be a lie. His mind raced as he knew...he knew he was dead. Chuck was dead. Gone._

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows, running a hand over his head. This surely wasn't because of that medication Dr. Cawley had slipped him. He then shook his head, trying to move those memories aside. No. How...no. No. Chuck couldn't be dead. He couldn't. He...he's in the lighthouse. Of course.

No...Chuck. He, he was trapped in the lighthouse! Where they were doing God knows what to him! Torturing him! No...no. He couldn't leave without Chuck. Never.

_Chuck was laying unmoving, the waves crashing over his limp body._

Teddy grabbed onto his head, but this time not from a massive migraine that Dr. Cawley had enforced onto him. This time, from the truth that was coming to him. Chuck was dead. He was gone. If...if Teddy went in the lighthouse, then...they'd kill him, too. Then what help would he be to Chuck? How could he tell this tale to the world? How could he expose these bastards? Even though Chuck was dead...he knew what he had to do. He needed to get onto the ferry. Not for himself, but for Chuck and every single soul that were on Shutter Island, helpless as the experiments carried on.

Closing his eyes, he cringed as he heard the small, almost-muffled screams coming from inside the lighthouse. He couldn't help whoever was in there. Even if he went in, there would be no way he could get out of here. And so, with a heavy heart, Teddy turned around, running towards the ferry now, images of the time spent with Chuck running through his mind. Chuck...Chuck...he was doing this for Chuck; his only friend. The only person he trusted.

Finally, when Teddy reached the dock, he tightly gripped the rifle in his hand, looking around wildly. Nobody were there, perhaps still attracted to the car he had blown up. With determination Teddy walked onto the ferry, rifle in hand. The conductor stared at the rifle in his hand, baffled.

"W-What are you -" But Teddy gave him no chance to speak. "_Shut up_!" He grabbed him by the lapel of his old, crispy suit and brought him face to face with him, "Don't think I don't know what you all are doing here, you_ bastard_! Running tests on...God, you sick, twisted _fuck_! And you're not even doing anything about it!" Teddy yelled angrily.

"I-I...I don't know what you're talking about, Marshal," Said the man, but Teddy could easily see through his facade, "We-we're not...I-I don't know what you're...talking...about."

"Don't act dumb with me!" He brought him even closer, "I know_ everything_. So if you don't start this ferry...I'm gonna blow your brains out_ first_, you hear me?" The conductor nodded his head and immediately ran towards his crew, whispering furiously. Teddy kept an eye on them, his rifle trained directly on the man he had been speaking with earlier. He was getting out of Shutter Island...there was no way they were going to declare him insane and do sick tests on him. He would never let them.

The conductor ran back. "A-All ready." And with that said, he ran back towards his crew and they immediately got into their places.

Teddy still kept his guard up but turned towards the Island as the ferry slowly began exiting the dock. Some people finally noticed the ferry and began to whispering and pointing.

And that's when he saw Dr. Cawley. He was standing there, his face red, eyes trained on him and only him, not even noticing the crowd. Perhaps he realized they were there, but wasn't giving them any attention, Teddy didn't know. And he didn't give a fuck either. All he knew was that he was going to expose Shutter Island, this whole place for who they were. And that he was going to take revenge for Chuck, and all of these patients in this Godforsaken Island.

Even though it certainly wasn't the time to, Teddy smirked.

But the smirk went off his face when he saw who was standing there, beside Dr. Cawley.

Dolores, his wife, was standing there, hand in hand with that little girl he'd always see in his dreams. They waved at him, slowly.

And with a heavy heart, Teddy released a hand from his rifle, and waved back.

_End._


End file.
